


Say You Will

by ktfranceebee



Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, Future Fic, M/M, Romance, kurtofsky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktfranceebee/pseuds/ktfranceebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are the chances of Kurt Hummel and Dave Karofsky running into each other in a café in the middle of New York City? Pretty high, once Dave works up the nerve to say hello. Inspired by the song "Marry Me" by Train. Future!fic. Not a songfic, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://s63.photobucket.com/albums/h145/Angels_r_My_Friends/?action=view&current=chalkboard.jpg)

_Wednesday, January 1, 2014_

 

Kurt Hummel drunk in the wee hours of the morning as he carefully sipped his steaming hot caffè macchiato. He observed—from the warm confines of the café slash coffee shop across the street from his dorms—the men and women who darted down the pavement outside. All the individuals outside were lively with activity. Hailing taxis, struggling to carry both their briefcases and cups of coffee, slipping their freezing hands into warm mittens in mid step—as if it slipped their minds how cold New York could be in the dead of winter. It seemed, however, that the coffee shop was just as vivacious. Due to the sheer number of occupants in the room—and not to mention the steam that rose up from the coffee and espresso machines—the temperature in the room was close to stifling and Kurt had to shed his charcoal colored pea coat the moment he found a table. The cashiers took the orders of the rushed customers as the baristas filled them behind the tall machines. People weaved in and out of the long line in order to get to the counter situated in the corner that held the half and half and varieties of sugar and sweeteners.

 

As much as he loved Manhattan, it was definitely a lot for him to get used to considering he lived in such a small, lackluster city like Lima his entire life. Kurt sighed contentedly despite his current predicament. It was almost a year and six months since he moved to New York City for college. He had every reason in the world to be happy—and he was! It was only the matter of his financial woes that were creating an undue amount of stress for him.

 

Kurt turned his attention back to his laptop and the numerous windows that were displayed on the screen. The first was his bank account website containing a measly four hundred and twenty dollars, the second was the Fashion Institute of Technology's financial page displaying his scholarship information, as well as his tuition and residential fee that he needed to pay by next week, and the last window contained listings of apartment buildings for rent within five miles from his school. Kurt took another contemplative sip of his rapidly cooling drink. He needed to figure something out, and fast. There wasn't any way he could go from working half time to full time; not with the new semester coming up. He had to focus on his school work, lest his grades drop and he lose his scholarship. The only way he would be able to work full-time was if he became a part-time student, which was out of the question as well. Only full-time students received financial aid and if he wasn't so proud he wouldn't have any problem asking his dad and Carole if they could help him out. This was his dream and he wanted to be able to rely on his own self to achieve it. He made it this far, hadn't he?

 

Kurt wearily rubbed his temples. That was where finding an apartment came in. Room and board were ridiculously expensive at his school, especially for him considering his certain living situation. He was living in a single dorm, which were usually more expensive than those that housed more than two people. Despite his sexual orientation, the college did not allow opposite sex to room together. If that weren't the case, he would probably be rooming with his close friend, Anna, who he met during his freshman year. And rather than confront the fact that rooming with a straight male (and Kurt was surprised that _that_ particular breed existed at his school) may result in an incident not too unlike the one between he and Finn during his sophomore year of high school, he would rather avoid that possibility altogether.

 

Kurt leant back in his chair and extended his feet languidly out before him as his eyes drifted downcast towards the small dialog clock on the bottom right corner of his laptop screen. It was nine thirty-eight. He made an appointment with his guidance counselor a week prior in order to let the school know of his living situation. While the fact stood that he had less than an hour before he told the counselor that he no longer wished to live in his school's costly dormitory any more, he didn't know what he would say in the off chance they asked him where his new place of residence would be. Surely he could find an inexpensive apartment for rent within the next week; although, so far, the reviews that Kurt found online for the cheaper apartments in the area weren't to enticing. Kurt wasn't too keen on living somewhere with rude doormen, uncaring staff and rat infestations.

 

Kurt fiddled with handle of his cup before deciding that he better get a move on if he wanted to get to the office early to sign in. He raised the cup to his lips and downed the cold contents with a grimace. After he placed the cup back down upon the wooden surface of the table and pressing the button on his laptop in order for it to go into sleep mode, he couldn't help but feel as though there were a pair of eyes on him.

 

He shut his laptop with a snap and looked up, glancing around at the people shuffling past his table and then towards the small platform on the opposite end of the room, which served as a stage for musicians to perform in the evening when it was less crowded. Kurt convinced himself that the caffeine in his drink clearly had an effect on his senses and that all the people in the coffee shop were far too busy, caught up in their own lives, to be paying any attention to him. He turned around in his chair in order to reach his shoulder bag and coat that dangled from the back… And that was when he saw him.


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://s63.photobucket.com/albums/h145/Angels_r_My_Friends/?action=view&current=c2chalkboard.jpg)

"Medium coffee for Dave!"

Dave headed to the counter to pick up his coffee order when he heard his name being called. A friend from the University had recommended this place as one of the best coffee shops in Manhattan (that wasn't a Starbucks); but considering how packed it was, he wasn't sure why he bothered to wait in a line that long. Since he was already here it seemed silly to go elsewhere. It was on the way to his job, after all.

After he grabbed his coffee and was ready to bolt out the door to get away from the chaos that was ensuing, something-or rather someone-drew in his attention.

 _'It can't be him,'_  Dave thought as a puzzled frown crept upon his face. As he walked past a few tables he continued to stare at the back of the man's head who was now throwing back whatever tall, double shot something or other it was he was drinking. There were plenty of pretty boy, male model lookalikes who lived in New Y-

"Shit." Dave wasn't sure if he cursed out loud or if he was only freaking out in his head because at the exact moment that the mystery man turned around in his chair, steely, grey-blue eyes met his and Dave found himself colliding with a small kiosk containing travel mugs and other coffee paraphernalia.

"Dammit," Dave cursed under his breath as a few mugs wobbled and toppled to the floor.  _'Good fucking time for an audience.'_ Dave knelt down, placing his own cup of coffee, which miraculously remained unspilt, down next to him.

"So, you thought you could just sneak out unnoticed, did you?" Dave turned his head towards the admonishing voice to be faced with the most welcoming visage he had ever seen since moving to New York.

"Kurt..." Dave uttered. Dave couldn't imagine any other name tasting as sweet on his tongue as his did. Nor did any other name sound as perfect slipping past his lips. And it had been years since he had the opportunity for that single syllable to be spoken-not since the last time he wandered the halls of McKinley High School.

"I um... I don't," Dave fumbled with his words. It wasn't so much that he didn't have anything to say to the other man. Hell, he could think of a million and one things he wanted to say, the first being,  _"What the hell are you doing in New York City?"_  But Dave was far too preoccupied trying to make sense of the breathtaking beauty crouched down next to his form.

"It's a good thing these are plastic," Kurt chuckled as he picked up one of the three mugs that fell to the floor and then he shrugged. "But I guess these  _are_  built to withstand a nuclear warhead let alone scalding coffee. But you're not hurt are you?" Kurt added in an after thought If Dave didn't know any better he would have guessed that Kurt was giving him a once-over rather than checking to see if he sustained any injuries from the collision. Dave knew that the collar to his dress shirt, and maybe even his tie, was peaking out from behind the zipper of his black, fleece hoodie. Dave didn't miss how Kurt's eyebrow rose slightly when his eyes took in the dress pants and shiny black shoes he was wearing.

With two of the mugs in hand, Kurt stood up followed by Dave who held the other stray vessel and his own cup of coffee in either hand.

"What are you doing here?" Dave finally managed to croak. Kurt turned back towards him, after putting the mugs back in their respectable places, looking only slightly put out.

"I mean... Don't get me wrong," Dave attempted to save face with a warm smile, "It's great to see you. I just wasn't expecting to see you-"

"In one of the most  _glamorous_  locales on Earth?" Kurt finished for him, inclining his head slightly. "It's great to see you too, Dave. I'm  _just_  as surprised to run into you here. Small world, huh?"

"I guess so," Dave agreed. "Would you like to get a table or..." Dave trailed off as he noticed Kurt had his bag draped over a shoulder, looking as though he was ready to leave.

"I'm afraid I can't," Kurt grimaced. Dave hoped he wasn't imagining the disappointment in Kurt's eyes-or his voice voice, for that matter. "I have an appointment I have to go to. I don't want to be late."

"No," Dave said genuinely."I understand. I need to be getting to work, honestly."

"You don't have any plans tonight, do you?" Kurt seemed to pull the question out of thin air as he fiddled with the strap to his bag. "Maybe, if you're not busy, you would want to meet? I'd love to know what you've been up to since you've been here. It'd be nice to catch up." Kurt smiled gently at Dave before his expression seemed to droop. "But I understand if you're busy, considering it's... A weekday."

"I'm not, busy. At all, Kurt," Dave assured him with a laugh.

"This place is a lot less packed here in the evening. And usually there's live entertainment," Kurt motioned towards the small, unnoccupied, platform stage that contained a microphone stand and a stool. "Would eight o'clock be too late or..."

"Eight works." Dave nodded solemnly, not wanting to sound too eager.

"Great!" Kurt smiled enthusiastically. "So I'll see you then?"

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to it."

Kurt turned slightly, as if he was about to make his way towards the exit, when he moved back to face Dave once more.

"It really _is_ great seeing you again, David. I almost didn't think I would have the chance after graduation," Kurt revealed in a sad voice, but the soft smile gracing his bright, rosy lips remained as he placed a gentle hand at the crook of his arm that was holding his cup of coffee. As Kurt gave a gentle squeeze Dave felt as though he was going to jump out of his skin. The tingling that was a result of the contact remained until the glass door shut behind Kurt's form.

Dave left the cafe only moments later, once he remembered just how his legs functioned, with a cold cup of coffee. And it was when he was a block from his workplace when he mentally berated himself realizing he could have, in the least, walked Kurt out of the coffee shop. Even if it meant being in his presence for a few seconds longer.

Anything to make up for lost time.


	3. Chapter 3

[](http://s63.photobucket.com/albums/h145/Angels_r_My_Friends/?action=view&current=chalkboard.jpg)

It was 7:49 in the evening when Dave returned to the café to find the atmosphere to be completely transformed. The first thing he noticed was how incredibly _chill_  the coffee shop was at night in comparison to the hurried hours of the morning. Also, sunlight that streamed through the tall windows that stretched from floor to ceiling had been replaced with a warm, orange blaze from the sconces adorning the walls. The expansive windows at the front of the shop were now nothing more than a transparent canvas depicting the yellow taxis and fancy BMW's symbolic of New York passing by in the ethereal glow of the city lights outside.

 

As Dave shrugged off his jacket, revealing the midnight blue button up dress shirt from that morning minus the silver and black striped tie, he glanced around at the few occupants in the room and found that Kurt was not one of those people sitting at the little, round tables scattered about the corner of the room. Dave did notice, however, that Kurt was true to his word when he said there would be  _live entertainment_.

 

There was an attractive, young woman no older than twenty with scraggly, platinum blonde hair that had occupied the stool on the stage adjacent to the cash registers. Next to her was a guitar case, empty except for a few crumpled dollar bills, as the instrument was perched on her thigh. Dave watched, mesmerized as her fingers flew across the frets, curling and pressing down on the strings emitting a soft, almost familiar melody in the genre that Dave could only guess as classical guitar.

 

As Dave stepped further into the room, he reached into his back pants pocket and pulled out his wallet. As he stopped just in front of the stage, he removed a five dollar bill and laid it in the red velvet lined case. As he stood up, his eyes met with the girl's that were closed just moments before while immersed in the music she was playing. Dave returned her grateful smile with a small one of his own before she continued with her piece without pausing.

 

Dave thought, since he might have to wait a few minutes for Kurt to show up, he might as well get something to drink. This proved to be a difficult endeavor, though, as the spot behind the cash register was vacant. Dave frowned and he craned his neck to see if he could spot any of the workers in the back room, and then looked down to find a small silver bell usually found at reception desks in hospital emergency rooms. Dave sighed, before tapping it softly with the palm of his hand and it emitted a shrill ding.

 

Dave didn't have to wait long before someone came sidling out of the back room while adjusting their black visor, which must have been customary to their uniforms along with the black apron that Dave remembered seeing the other workers wearing in the morning. He saw the chestnut-colored hair that laid neatly on the top of his head despite the hat and it didn't take him long to recognize the worker once the person lowered their arms.

 

"Usually only the jerk-offs use the bell." Rosy lips quirked up in a playful smirk and Dave stared back, dumbfounded, at the man behind the counter.

 

"I… Guess I should probably apologize for almost destroying the merchandise this morning, then." Dave laughed again genuinely surprised to find that Kurt actually worked in the café where they were reunited that morning. He couldn't believe the frightening normalcy at the idea of Kurt Hummel working in a coffee shop. No other person on Earth aside from Kurt could make an apron look adorable and- _dare he say it?_ -sexy at the same time. Dave couldn't begin to find the will to wipe bemused smile off of his face.

 

"Please," Kurt said, waving him off. "It's not like I'm some  _crazy manager or something_." Kurt enunciated the end of the sentence and seemed to direct it to someone over his shoulder and sure enough, a voice behind Dave replied.

 

"I heard that." Dave turned around to see the girl who was just playing her guitar packing up her set. She had her lips pressed together in a thin line and narrowed her eyes at Kurt in what Dave interpreted as a playful manner. Dave turned back around just in time to see Kurt briefly stick his tongue out in her direction before sobering up.

 

"So what can I get you, David?" Dave turned his attention back to Kurt, feeling out of the loop in regards to the exchange between the two.

 

"Oh, um… Just a medium coffee. Decaf, though." Kurt nodded minutely before turning around towards the coffee machine.

 

Dave watched Kurt curiously. He couldn't tell for sure, but Kurt seemed to be scribbling something on the paper cup that he grabbed from the tall stack. He noted how at ease Kurt was behind the counter, working the complicated coffee machine as if he had been doing it for years.

 

"Room for cream?" Kurt called over his shoulder as he began filling the cup. Dave shook himself from his reverie at the sound of Kurt's voice-just as his eyes were beginning to slide further down Kurt's backside where the apron strings formed in a neat little bow perched almost neatly upon the curve of his ass.

 

"No, thank you." Dave cleared his throat as he pulled his wallet back out. Kurt pulled the lever back in place and he put a plastic lid on top of the cup, covering the scalding liquid.

 

"Would you like anything else with your coffee? One of our _famous_  Italian Panini's? Or might I recommend our vegetarian Panini with artichoke hearts and feta cheese." Dave laughed, amused by how Kurt seemed to be treating him like one of his regular customers. His simpering smile led Dave to believe that Kurt was enjoying himself.

 

"No, that's okay. But I'll definitely remember that for the future."

 

"Okay, so your total comes to…" Kurt pushed a few buttons on the register, "A dollar eighty-three," Kurt said patiently and Dave handed over two dollar bills. Kurt accepted the cash and pressed another button on the register so that it chimed and the door popped open. Kurt placed the dollars in the drawer and counted out Dave's change.

 

"Seventeen cents is your change." Dave held out his hand, accepting the coins as the tips of Kurt's fingers-emanating with warmth from holding the coffee cup-lingered momentarily on the fleshy part of his open hand. Without even thinking about it, Dave dropped the change in the container labeled  _Tips_  next to some individually packaged biscotti's.

 

"Oh, how generous of you," Kurt said, the mirth in his eyes betraying the snippiness in his voice.

 

"Kurt, please be nice to our  _loyal_  customers." Dave saw the same blonde girl, guitar case in hand, come into his periphery. Dave didn't notice during the first time she spoke, but after uttering a few more words he was able to hear her evident Australian accent. Kurt rolled his eyes.

 

"David's been here, what, two times? No offense." Kurt noticed the confused look on Dave's face and decided to fill him in.

 

"Dave, this is my good friend, Anna. We go to the same school and we work together here. Anna this is Dave. My friend from high school." Dave opened his mouth to amend that statement, because thanks to his past behavior, they most certainly weren't friends in high school. And Dave wondered why Kurt would begin to even refer to him as such; but before he could say anything, Anna spoke up.

 

"I'm his superior," she said rather proudly as she extended her hand for Dave to shake.

 

"Okay, you have been the assistant manager for like, two weeks. And bad move on your part taking the position, hon. More hours, and no pay raise." Kurt tisked and shook his head morosely.

 

"He's just jelly that they asked me instead of him."

 

"Well, of course they would ask you first, you've been working here a year longer than I have. And jelly?  _Really_? I have _got_  to stop teaching you all these American euphemisms." Kurt pushed Dave's coffee towards him. "Just give me a second and I'll be right out." Kurt smiled at Dave and he walked in the direction of the bathroom.

 

"Sorry 'bout that." Anna flashed her sparkling white teeth in Dave's direction. "He knows I love him to death, but messing with him is too much fun."

 

"You guys seem close." Dave noted as he watched Kurt disappear behind the bathroom door.

 

"Yeah," Anna agreed as she set the wider end of the guitar case on the floor and perched and elbow on top of it. "I'm a junior here at FIT. I think I was so homesick during my first year here that I didn't bother trying to get to know anybody. I would just stay in my dorm or go to work or play my guitar. But then Kurt came along a year and a half ago. We met in one of our classes last year. Ohio may not be as far from New York as Melbourne, but it's understandable that he would be as homesick. I really think we helped each other out in that department."

 

"Wait, FIT…?" Dave frowned in confusion.

 

"Oh, Fashion Institute of Technology. It seems that both mine and Kurt's  _'Plan A"_  went out the window when we finished high school. I knew I always wanted to come to the states, but I couldn't decide on whether I wanted to go into fashion, something I've always been interested in, or music, my first love. But I went with fashion, since I can always play guitar in my free time. And not to mention playing here for some extra cash."

 

"Well, you are really good, already." Dave said truthfully. "It was beautiful, I can't imagine what more you could learn…"

 

"I'm back!" Kurt appeared from behind Dave from out of the bathroom. He had since removed his visor and his apron was hanging from his arm. "Sorry, David, I just needed to fix my hair."

 

"Well, I guess I'll leave you two to catch up." Anna gave Dave a friendly wink. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Dave. I hope I'll see you around here more often. Oh, and you…" Anna rounded on Kurt. "I need your visor and apron, I forgot mine."

 

"What would you do without me?" Kurt asked as he handed the items over, like this was a regular thing for them.

 

"Probably fire myself, I'm sure," Anna said, putting her long hair up in a ponytail. And then as she walked away, she put a hand on Kurt's arm, and whispered _'I like him'_  loudly enough for Dave to hear.

 

Kurt laughed, shaking his head at his friend's antics as she walked around the counter with her guitar and into the back room, where Dave assumed was where she stored it while she worked.

 

"You better be careful," Kurt said as he and Dave found a table close by. "If you keep being nice to her she'll think she's actually your type."

 

Kurt froze just before he sat down, and Dave watched the mortified expression grow on his face.

 

"Oh, God," Kurt groaned as he covered his face with his hands. "Dave, I'm  _so_  sorry. I can't believe I just… That was so rude of me, I—"

 

"Kurt," Dave said firmly, reaching across the table to take one of Kurt's wrists in his hand so he couldn't hide. "It's okay. I actually came out to my parents just before leaving for college."

 

"Still, I shouldn't have assumed…" Dave shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee.

 

"No harm, no foul. So… Fashion Institute of Technology, huh? I always imagined you going to school to sing or something." Kurt visibly relaxed as they drifted into an easy conversation.

 

"Well, that was my original plan but, I guess I had a bit of a wakeup call when I wasn't able to get into my dream college for performing arts. I've always liked fashion and design. I guess I have my dad and stepmother to thank. I was about to put my whole life on hold, as well as my dreams of moving to New York, just because what I originally wanted didn't go according to plan. But, there were— _are_ —plenty of other things I'm good at, so why should I waste those skills when I could put them to good use?"

 

Dave nodded. It made sense considering all the fashionable clothes Kurt wore in high school, and even now, as well.

 

"So what is it that you are studying there?"

 

"I'm Majoring in Menswear," he paused to laugh at Dave's amused expression. "I know right? I still can't believe I can get a degree in this field. But I'm also Minoring in Interior Design. It seems like a weird combo but…I really enjoy both. And I'm talking some women's clothing design classes on the side as well. I've been thinking about owning my own clothing store one of these days or at the very least, my own clothing or brand name."

 

"That's… Really impressive, Kurt. I mean, it sucks that the other school turned you down, but it's their loss. I guess where they missed out on having an amazing singer another school just gained an incredible fashion designer." Dave raised his cup slightly before taking a sip of the hot, bitter liquid while peering over the top at Kurt.

 

"That's really sweet of you, David." Kurt looked down shyly at the chipped grain in the table, running a finger over it. "So what about you? Not to be rude, of course, but why New York? What have you been up to since moving here?"

 

"Oh, well… Right now I'm going to New York University. Not this second, I mean… School starts up again next week, so…"

 

"Dave, that's wonderful. What are you studying?"

 

"I guess I was in the same predicament that you were in at the beginning. I couldn't decide between Business and Mathematics, so I decided on a double major. This is going to sound really stupid but, uh…" Dave laughed, rubbing his cheek in embarrassment. "The only reason I chose NYU was because it was the school my dad went to. I thought that maybe then he would have one reason to be proud of me after I came out to him. Turns out," he finished with a soft note, looking away from Kurt, "That he was proud of me for that reason in itself.

 

Kurt watched Dave with a gentle expression, "So, I take it went well?"

 

Dave let out a shaky breath. If Kurt didn't know any better, this was the first time Dave was talking about his interaction with his father.

 

"'Said that it took a lot of courage to do what I did; take responsibly for my actions... I guess he figured it out after I transferred out of McKinley. He never did say anything about it though. I just told him I wanted a fresh start after everything that went down... Between us." Dave took a sip of his coffee to buffer the silence between him.

 

"You're dad's a smart man, I think." Kurt smiled gently at Dave. "I'm really proud of you too, Dave." Dave looked up from where he was toying with his cup of coffee to stare at Kurt with vulnerable eyes. "I'm glad we were able to run into each other-or into kiosks, in your case-" Kurt added playfully, "Here in New York, away from the crazy drama and judgmental individuals."

 

"Like I didn't contribute to at least half of it." Dave rolled his eyes as he attempted to brush off Kurt's sincerity.

 

"I mean it," Kurt said seriously, and he reached across the table and placed his smaller hand on top of his and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I have to say, David Karofsky, it's been a pleasure to be able to see you, the real you. If I remember correctly, there were... Two other occasions where I was able to see this side of you?" Kurt attempted to recall. "But if I remember correctly, you still weren't in good place then, were you? "

 

Kurt went on as Dave continued to stare at him awe, this miraculous boy- _no_ -man who was able to see right through him; crack him open and read him like clearly printed words in a book.

"You seem happier. Like a weight's been lifted off of you." Kurt surmised. The only weight that Dave could think of at the moment was the soft pressure of his silky hand that had yet to be removed from on top of his. "You  _are_  happy right?"

 

Happy? Happiness for Dave the last two years was being able to get to work or school on time despite the horrible traffic. Happy was staying up until two in the morning on a school night to finish a paper and getting at least an A- on it. Everything that had occurred in the last three years since leaving McKinley seemed dull and vapid in comparison to this moment as Dave felt Kurt's index finger shift slightly, resulting in what felt like invisible fire coming to light underneath Dave's skin.

 

Dave wasn't happy, he realized.  _No_.

 

Because, even after all of these years, he was still in love with Kurt Hummel.

 


End file.
